Times capseles
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: They found themselves somewhere else. They stil were in America yet nothing was the same. Now, they were being hunted down but where were they? Based off of XPyroXNamedHazeX's Oc: USer guide and manuals.
1. Unknown places

**Okay, this is based off of a fanfic by PyroXNamedXHaze called OC: User Guide and Manual. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Emily Nile is owned by Mazgrl98 and Hazel Ride is owned by PryoXNamedXHaze. I only own Tora and Miki. **

**Also, for some reason I was reading the reviews for OC: User Guide and Manual, don't ask I was bored and noticed one thing. To whoever wrote that review, First, no I am not smoking anything, two, HETALIA IS ABOUT STEROTYPES and three I'm Chinese also. Remember Hetalia is about stereotypes and many of the nations in the anime are botched up. Have you ever heard of the Chinese stereotype? You're lucky I didn't make her that.**

**Sorry for people who don't know what I am talking about and sorry for this AN! **

The museum was silent as a tomb. It was in fact a tomb, an unwanted one filled with things force to stay there. Marble floors were polished every night to bring it to a shine yet wipe your finger on the top of the paintings and you see layers of dust. A snoring rent-a-cop in a cheap chair, supposed to watch the cameras but instead his hat is blocking his view. Drool dribbles down his chin, a bit of doughnut still left in his moustache. Security cameras blur in and out of focus, as if they were crying. A loud snort shakes off the hat, reveling two very open murky brown eyes of the guard. He stared at the screens in front of him. Nothing else was awake in the museum or the city.

Except, that snort had woken up something else in the museum.

In a glass case, two large black eyes lazily opened, and darted around, trying to see what this place was. They glanced to the sides then the eyes saw glass. A hand was raised and pressed against it; as if to test that it was glass. It began to bang against it, echoing booms across the room. Since there was no luck, a small black silk clad foot begins to smash itself against the glasses.

"Ow…." The hand grabs the foot, hoping around on the other. The small girl inside the glass case bangs against the side then trips, knocking the case over. But it didn't shatter, just simply bounced on the ground. She lies on the ground, defeated. Her hand tugs on her red long sleeves of her blouse. Not even the lucky dragons gege sewn on her black skirt would help now. Her finger pricks an sharp object, like a needle under her sleeve. Pulling up the selves, there was a small shikurin underneath and she began to scratch at the glass with that. When she did, the glass seemed to grow back perfectly.

"Fudge," She mutters, her voice still horse from not being able to speak. She then preoccupies herself with banging her head onto the glass. It was like hitting a pillow not glass.

All the racquet didn't go unnoticed though. Across the room was more cases filled with objects and other things. There was also two other girls standing tall and asleep. One awakens and looks around, showing the one aqua and one lavender eyes. She sees the case rolling on the ground caused by the scared girl inside. A switchblade slips into her hand and she begins to scratch at edges. The girl tugs on the white and aqua striped ribbons in her black and neon green banged hair. She bangs on the glass side closet to the girl next to her. The other girl had pale skin, contrary to the double eye color girl's tan skin and black hair also. She wore a long black trench coat with a white t-shirt and cargo pants. The girl turns to face her neighbor who was banging on the glass, and adjusted her black rim rimmed glasses. She also slams against the glass, but pushing her case toward a metal hook sticking out of the wall. The glass shatters, dropping the girl onto the cold marble floors. Darkness engulfs her, as she falls asleep in the sea of glass.

4z4z4z4z4z4

"She's crazy, na."

"Hello? Are you awake?" Voices, she's hearing voices again. Never was she going out drinking with bruder again. He could call her un-awesome all he wants but hangovers suck ass.

"Do you think that killed her, na?" The voice did sound scared and it was followed by a bur sound.

"No, I can see her eyelids fluttering." Her cheeks were pinched and she twitches her heavy hand in attempt to slap it away.

"No more beer Pruben. I told you the fifty sixth jug was the last."

"Miki,"

"Burr!" Something had sat on her chest and jabbed her in the cheek. When it got no response, it did the last thing it wanted to do. Lick her cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She shot up, the thing falling off of her. It sat on the ground, a panda with a red bow in on its ear.

"You could have hurt Miki na!" a girl picks up Miki and cuddles it close to her. Anoher girl stares at her blankly.

"What are you looking at?"

"Emily Nile or Venice, at your service." The blank stare girl stuck her hand out. She looked down at Emily's hand then looks back at the girl's face, "You're supposed to shake my hand."

I must really have a bad hangover to image these people, she thought to herself, "Haze Ride New Germany."

"I'm Tora Ling, Beijing na. Dang it I thought I got rid of that tic." Tora mutters the last part.

"Does any of you guys know where we are?" The panda suddenly claps then pats Tora's head, burring at the same time. Both of the two other girls jump back in shock as Tora's eyes become to look like tiny computer screens.

"It says that we're in America." Seeing the other two's confusion, she glances down at her feet, "I kind of found them near my case." Her face turns red and she busies herself with looking at the case nearest to them. Suddenly, Emily turns to punch the case Tora was looking at.

HrHrHrHr

The crazy Emily girl suddenly just punches the glass case and of course, it shatters all over us. Panda girl decide to hide behind another glass case across the room. How she managed to move that fast was beyond me. Emily pulls out a…laptop? So that's why she punched the glass? She then sits down pretzel style.

"IT'S ALIVE!" She yells, fist pumping.

"Haze, na?" Tora was tugging on my sleeve, looking at me with a puppy dog face, "Where are we?"

I struck a pose, "That's would be a good question!" A spotlight seemed to appear and shine on me before it disappeared, "And I have no clue whatsoever." We both stood there defeated, until one thing caught my eye. In a case, was my black dragon hilt sword. It was shiny as the day I got it. Oddly, last time I remember, it was covered in dirt for some reason. As I looked around, I noticed more of my stuff and what probably was Emily and Tora's stuff also in more cases. Gees, are we in a museum or something? Of course, the universe had to shove the answer right in my face, by the means of a girl name Emily.

"We seem to be in a museum of some sort." On the laptop screen was blueprints for a building. It marked where everything went and even had a 3-D map.

"You're correct and it seems like we were the displays, na."

tLtLtLtLtL

In front of me, was the empty space where the glass box I was in had resided. Next to it was my shiukerns and twin blades. They were polished to a shine which I knew was really hard. It took me about one hour to polish one of my blades and here they were, sparkling in a case. Below them had a description that was on a screen. It talked about my blades and then a three-dimension hologram appears. A voice spoke, talking about how hundreds of years ago this was used. Another plaque was next to it and I saw myself. The small image rotated around and another voice spoke.

"A fully human girl, 5' 3" from what use to be Beijing, China but is now known as Peking, Chinarcano. Blood type O, age-unknown," It drones on and I ignored it. Now known as Peking, Chinarcano? Nobody has imagination anymore now do they?

"From New Germark, 5' 5". Age-sixteen." The voice became deformed. I'm guessing that was Haze who had shot the plate.

"Now known as Eurpoeon, 5' 8" age-seventeen. Loves cake, pasta and to flirt."

"You found this too, na?" Like Haze, Emily smashed her plate also.

"Si, just what is this?"

"I don't know. Just grab everything that's yours!" As we were smashing cases, alarms began to blare, red lights flooding the room. All three of us instinctively went to cover our ears.

"I guess they heard that gun shot huh?" Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Emily glare at Haze.

"Oh you think?" Sarcasm coated her words.

"Lets run na!" We ran toward the hallway, a metal door closing, threaten to crush us. Grabbing the first hand I could, I swung whoever it was down the hall. Emily went soaring down the hall, screaming. Haze let out a loud war cry and followed Emily, sliding on her back. I sprinted as fast as I could and slid on my stomach, Miki clenching onto my braids.

XxXxXxXxX

Oh he definitely was going to get fired this time. The security guard panted from jogging to Sector 5 of the museum. He defiantly needed to lay off those doughnuts. When he got there, glass was shattered everywhere, all of the displays taken. All the weapons, objects and even the humans had disappeared form their cases.

"The cases were government issued and even used for the president," He swallows the lump in his throat, trying not to yelp at the voice. Behind him was Broteas, the most feared and hated Hux in the world. None had the guts to go against him, not even the leader. "Now, how would the displays be taken?" His voice was like nails on a chalkboard to the guard who internally winced at it.

"I don't know sir but there is security cameras in there, I could go check them." He whimpered and Broteas's icy glare cuts through him.

"Get to it." The guard whimpers and opens the small screen on his arm. He scrolls through the tapes and then he sees it. One of the humans wake up and now try to get out. Then, the strange thing that was called a panda crawls over and carves into the glass. Another one, this one with black and green hair had managed to get out and pulls the black and red haired one out. They then proceed to shove the case with the one with glasses to a hook on the wall. Afterward the displays proceed to wake up the third one. As the black and green one talks to Glasses. Meanwhile panda and the display walks over to the camera and looks at it. The display's mouth moved and the panda nods. The display jumps up and then the screen turns to the snow.

"Sir? The displays managed to escape." He mumbled

"I can see that. Anything, useful?"

"Uh, no. The panda and one of the displays ripped out the camera." Suddenly, the security guard was lifted off of his feet and held above the other man's head. He was then brutally shoved against the wall.

"If you don't find them I will personally hunt you down and rip out all of your organs, including the robotic ones. You'll be begging for death."

4z4z4z4z4z4

Outside was way different then what they remembered. Gone were the cars and normal advertisements. Instead there were hover cars and everything looked clean. Robots were almost everywhere and advertisements were holograms. Some people were walking round with robotic arms or legs and talking to holograms of people.

"OH my god, this is like I-robot or something!" Haze whimpers, "I don't want to be killed!" She shakes Emily who tries to peel her off. Clutching the older girl's arm was Tora.

"Those people are scary, na." She points to the people who were staring at the group. Some of them had almost no human limbs just robot parts and a guy's eye was even a robot, twirling around in its socket.

"Holy shit! Mad Eye Moody!" Who wouldn't know that movie? Haze scoffs, "Prussia took me to go see that movie! He likes to watch Draco the bouncing ferret!"

"I saw the last one! Laoshi and gege freaked out when they saw England walking around with the spoiler t-shirt, na. Did you know South Korea was scared of the creepy Voldey baby?"

"Guys we're bringing unwanted attention to ourselves." The robotic people turn and Emily gets shivers down her spine. The trio looks toward the ground to hide their faces.

"I seriously have a bad feeling about this."

*#*#*#*#*#*#

Arrows whiz by her head, fast by not fat enough. The field was covered with dead soldiers, still more fitting to their own demise. Swords were jabbed though small kinks of the amour, ending the wearer's life. She ducks a sword that was coming at her own chest and slices off the enemy's head. This was her army and no one was going to defeat them, not now, not ever. There was a battle cry as more enemies charge forward she braced herself. Running forward, she let out her own battle cry.

"I want to try!" The battle freezes as she takes off her holohelmet.

"Come on Lili. You really don't need this. And you stopped me at the best part!" The girl, Lili, pouts as her holographic image flickers. She disappears and reappears next to the girl.

"You're mean!" The girl tugs her brown hair out of the tight ponytail it was in.

"How did I do?"

"You got a 90%, same as last time." Lili made a reach for the helmet before it was snatch once again out of her grasp.

"Come on Elizabeth! Just this once?" Elizabeth shakes her head then freezes, her head pops up.

"I think we have visitors." She says as screams were heard and something fell.

** I think you guys can guess who the last two people were. **

watch?v=Z11VHI4A3-I&feature=relmfu


	2. Meetings

_Last Chapter-_

"_Come on Elizabeth! Just this once?" Elizabeth shakes her head then freezes, her head pops up. _

_"I think we have visitors." She says as screams were heard and something fell. _

Elizabeth braces for attack, while Lili scans the building.

"Five life forms, three humans and two animals. All highly capable to fight. Shall I commence the protection sequence?"

"No, I want to see if all that training was in fact useful." Slowly, she sneaks out of the holo-room. Her eyecam were set to night vision; Lili had turned off all of the lights in order to confuse the intruders. Scans shown that none of them had night capabilities and oddly enough no robotic parts. Here in Drudex it was hard to find a human who wasn't a Hux or, also known as a half-human. All Hux had at least one body part that was robotic. Shadows crawled against the wall, in the shapes of three people, teenagers but the look of their shadows. The bigger one in the front and the smaller one in the back.

"Damn it, if you hadn't got that great ideal to follow that one robot bunny down the rabbit hole we wouldn't be down here in the dark."

"Sorry, Miki just smelled something down here that didn't fit, na."

"Tora, to us, nothing fits."

"Sorry."

"Hey, I don't blame you. Just next time don't fall down any rabbit holes."

"Haze, this is probably just an entrance to a basement." In he shadows, Elizabeth's eyes widen, that's how they found her entrance? Next time Lili had to fix the screen next time. The floor absorbs the sounds of her shifting, ready to pounce. As the light got closer and the voices, she waits, until now.

"HOLY!" One of the girls, scream. The girl bends backward like she was about to do a back flip, her hand landing on the ground, stabling her as she kicks upward at Elizabeth. The other girl jumps up, almost looking like it hit her but flips backward away. Elizabeth lands but hears a noise like cloth shifting before two blades slice the air right where her back was at. Sighing, she thanks Lili for putting ninjas in her tests.

_'You're welcome.'_

But before she could reply, another of the girls, the taller one, hooks under her arms, flipping her back over. She manages to land on her feet, flipping the taller one back over. A taste of her own medicine. The smaller girl makes throwing motions at her. Shurikens, the girl was throwing shurikens at her. She ran straight ahead as the small girl followed her.

"Gotcha!" someone had her arms locked behind Elizabeth's back as the said girl squirms.

"Let go of me!" The grip loosens as the trench coat girl looks in surprise.

"How do you-?" Before she could finish, Elizabeth spots the opening and goes for attack. Wires wrapped around her, immobilizing her. Tall one grabs the wire and loosens it, but keeping her grip.

"Stop squirming. You'll slice open your skin and bleed to death, very slowly, and painfully," Already, she could feel the wire cut into her skin, "Trust me, you don't want to become like cubes of flesh if she tightens the wire." It looked like the small girl held the wires, ready to tighten them at a moments notice. She had a panda on her head. Now that she was calmed down, Elizabeth looks at the three girls who managed to stop her, this quickly. The one who held her had a black sundress on with black and green hair. The median one had training outfit and a black trench coat with a cat in her pocket. Her hair was also black but with no highlights. The small one had her black and red hair pulled into buns on top of her head with a black skirt with red dragons and a red top. All three had old army issued canvas bags filled with something and weapons like a sword, twin blades and a switch blade.

"Ai ya, it seems we've gotten rusty, na."

"Yeah, that took a long time."

"Quiet Haze," Haze stuck her tongue out at the taller one then turns to face Elizabeth.

"Who are you and why did you attack us?" First rule, never trust anyone.

"um, we did fall into what I guess is her house, na."

"Oh, sorry about that. We'll tell you our names if you don't attack us."

"Sure." The girl lets her go, and she rubs her wrist.

"I'm Emily." Emily winces as at the red marks on her wrist, "I have some medicine if you need any." Elizabeth shakes her head. The nanos infuse with her skin were probably already healing the scratches.

"Haze," Emily and Haze look at the smaller girl who clutched at her panda.

"You have to give us your name before I say mine. My gege taught me that, na."

"Fine, My name is Elizabeth but you may call me Eliza."

"Tora. But how do you know that language?"

eNeNeNeNeNe

Eliza was odd in probably more ways then one. First her outfit. It looked like to be fashioned out of some type of metallic clothe. It was sleeveless except she had a sleeve that began at her right elbow and billowed out with a screen on it. She wore a skirt with a number in black on it and silver boots. What really freaked me out was her left arm was completely robotic and so were both her legs.

"But how do you know that language?" Thanks to Tora for noticing that. All three of use had forgotten to swap out of the international language but for some reason, Eliza seemed to be unfazed by it. She looks at us, questionably.

"What do you mean? This is the only language on Earth. Everyone speaks it." We look at each other in panic, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, there's something wrong! You humans aren't supposed to know it!" blurted out Haze, "Only nations know it!" Then comes the shocker.

"But I'm not human, I'm a Hux."

"What's a Hux?" This time, it was her turn to look at us like we came from a different world, which we probably did.

"But everyone's a Hux. It's when someone has robotic parts. Are you guys trying to say you don't?" She snaps her fingers and a figure appears.

"Yes?" In a second, Haze and Tora were both in a defense stance. I wonder if she has cake? I like cake…and ice cream .I can't remember the last time I had any. Was it two weeks ago? I think it was when Romano managed to get the car away from Italy? Yeah, and then later both of them went o the bakery and she got chocolate cake and gelato. Mint gelato taste good.

"Emily! Wake up! You're freaking us out by staring at the wall!" Haze waves a hand in front of face.

"hm?"

"Hello." Aw! It's Lili! Oddly she looks more semi-transparent then before."

"You're so cute!" I burst out. She blushes then flickers back out of existence. "Wha?"

"Should we leave her alone now?" Eliza asks as Emily goes back to staring at the wall.

"I think so."

tLtLtLtL

This place certainly wasn't the America we knew. Just what happened to everything? All I remember was being over Mattie's house and eating maple syrup ice cream. Emily and Haze was no where close to me I think. Just how did we get into glass cases?

"Bur?" Miki looks up from her bowl of rice. All of us were sitting around a blue fire, eating food that almost looked like they came out o nowhere. Emily and Haze, like me, weren't touching our food. One lesson I remembered was never take food form someone you really don't know or is on your side. Eliza didn't fall on the friend side for me. Eliza had explained how there were nano bots that created the food and why the only other 'person' in her house was a hologram. Still, it was kind of unnerving whenever 'Lili' would appear out of thin air and announce something like the temperature and Eliza would act like it was normal. Probably was to her.

"I agree, this place is weird, na." Lights flicker out, causing the girl in fount of me to glow. It was like the clothes she was wearing was infused with lights. But before she could explain, there was a screech and I could feel a hot breath on my neck.

XVXVXVVXX

**I have read that the nations would have sort of an international language that they all knew to communicate with so I made that in this world, they use that language.**

**Eliza's suit had mini nanos that sensed whenever the lights were off; she could control them to turn on or off. The mini lights I mean.**

**Urgh...I don't like this chapter. **


	3. Meeting someone new

They were just kids he knew that but this was to protect his own family. His wife and their child who was fully robot, a Hux that was seen as lower then human. The government kept on saying how becoming fully robot was a step toward immortality and perfect heath forever. Huxes already lived to two hundred years old because of the robotic parts, why would they want to live longer? Except, there was one catch. Take away their robotic parts and replace them back with human parts, they would die. For the fully robots or bioen, all of their personality and whatever makes them, was downloaded on a small chip that is put in their brains, permanently. Pull it out and die. Calvin's son Arthur was the only reason why he took this security job. Now Broteas was forcing him to find three girls. If it was up to Calvin, he would leave them alone. After seeing that the displays weren't replicas and were actually living girls, he would want them to have a normal life.

He groaned. He couldn't let down Arthur who had thought he had the coolest job ever. Arthur who was his son. Arthur who was programmed to love his parents. Calvin wished that his teenage son could live normally in a world where Huxes and Bioens were equal. Without the odd names. Sighing, he turns off the holo screen that showed the trackers in the girls' clothes. For some reason, they had placed them in the clothes, as if they knew this would happen.

"Excuse me, have you see three girls run by here?' He projects their images, showing the paper seller their images. The man shakes his head and proceeds back to calling out for costumers. Still, Calvin didn't understand why they were still called papers. No one had used papers in years every since chopping trees were banned. Something caught his eye. Near the building was a hidden door like many others. He could read four heartbeats, a mechanic one and three human ones. There was also a faint trace of holoson or a hologram of a person. After a long time of cursing at his screen, the door dissipated and he managed to slip in. He knew this wasn't right, invading into someone's home but he had to remember Arthur.

When Calvin got in, he saw the three girls' and another more normal one (to him) sitting around a table, chatting. Occasionally, a holoson girl would appear which caused the smallest of the three to flinch. The panda on her head would bury its head into the small buns on the side of her head, using the long braid in her hair as a stepping stool.

They looked so much like average teenage girls. He really wished he didn't have to do this, Calvin thought as he made shut down his thermo. He slipped up behind the closest girl, the one with a panda when the lights went out. When he grabbed her, she began to squirm, thrashing in his hold. The panda in her hair was biting at his hands but he didn't feel any of it, his arms covered in an elastic gel. It was made to protect him from bullets, fabricated to look like skin. Her friends jump up, weapons at in their hands. The Hux girl stood up also, in a fighting stance. He didn't want to do this but he had to. And with that, he pulled out his own weapon.

~V^V^V^V~

"Mother, where's father?" 'Mother' turns to face her son who was looking at her from the table. She stood at the stove, humming as she was cooking breakfast.

"He's at work, probably trying to stop someone touching the I-pod display at the museum. I don't know why he would want to guard ancient objects like those Macs or Wiis."

"But I think his job is awesome! The DS looks so cool, like a mini laptop with two screens."

"Honey, they already have holographic laptops with more than five screens." Arthur looked deflated, "If you eat your breakfast, I'll take you outside to the park." He was sixteen yet she hated treating him like a child. It was because of that certain thing that he wasn't allowed outside the home rings. Other kids his age would laugh or whisper about him behind their hands, pointing.

"Finally!" Eagerly, he engulfs his food then grabs his coat, throwing it on.

~V^V^V^V~

"Who is this guy?" Haze and Emily places the man on the park bench.

"It says he's a security guard at the Smithsonian museum." Eliza notices the glance that the three girls gave each other, "What did you guys not tell me?"

"It's nothing! Now, where the hell are we?" Haze claps then turns on Eliza.

"You're in America." The girl shakes her head and motions to the ground.

"I mean here as the city."

"Washington D.C?"

"Why is it that only he got to keep his name and the other didn't?"

"Haze," Tora says, her tone warning, "Where is Emily?" The park was filled with people, making it harder to find her.

"This shouldn't be hard to find her." Pushing a button in her skin, Eliza pulls up a small screen and searches for Emily. She stops when the two others give her a look, "Sorry, I forgot you guys don't have a wi-com. Guess we have to do this the old fashion way." Then, they began their search for a girl who no one has seen.

~V^V^V^V^V~

Arthur strolled through the park, breathing in the cherry blossom filled air. The only time he got to experience the outside was in the holochamber under their house. The fake air in there couldn't compare to the real air out here. Small children, untouched by the robotic parts of their parents, ran around playing tag. He could see the small bracelets that they wore so their parents could easily find them. Some Huxes sat on park benches, drinking coffee or watching the flowers drift to the ground. Some kids were playing a game on the holoscreen, the one on the left winning, according to their cheers.

Without him noticing, someone bumped into him, shocking Arthur back into the real world. A girl had bumped into her and when he looked up, he jumped back a bit. She was looking at him, very closely and then hums.

"Are you England?"

"What?" That confused him. Who was England?

"Emily!" The girl turns and lazily waves to three other girls who was jogging toward them.

"Hey guys! I was wondering where you were." The girl's accent was odd and so were the others except for one with the robotic limbs.

"We were looking all over the park for you. And I think some creepy old man was staring at me."

"Haze, he was sleeping with his eyes open, na." the smaller girl softly said, tugging on her friend's arm.

"Sorry. Bushy brows over here shocked me for a second." He looks at Emily with said bushy brows raised.

~V^V^V^V~

The kid with the bushy brows looked like England's oddly enough.

"My name is Arthur not bushy brows." Hell, even his name is like England's.

"Emily, Tora and Eliza. I'm Haze." I pointed to each person when I said their name. Hiding behind Emily was Tora who held her panda closer to herself. Where was my cat? I thought she was here. Now I can't remember if she was in the museum or not.

"Are you a bioen?" All of us looked in confusion when Eliza spoke up.

"Um, no. Of course not!" The sudden constricting atmosphere disappears. What was a bioen and who the heck thought of these names? Seriously, if this is the future, I wish I hadn't survived. If this was some prank that England did and all three of us are asleep, he needs help. Or maybe this was America's ideal! I could just be too hyped up on sugar but that still won't explain the others. Really, I haven't seen Tora or Emily before or that much. We could all be dreaming.

"Can I hang out with you guys? I never really go outside that much." Arthur begins to ramble on about stuff and I think Eliza was the only one listening or maybe not.

"Guys, has anyone seen Emily or Tora?" As I was looking for them, I spotted Emily with Tora in front of a bakery. Or what I think is a bakery. A man was yelling at Emily who was ignoring him, munching on a cake slice. He was ignoring Tora.

"Lili! Apologize to the baker." Eliza scolds.

"Sorry sir." Emily's stance changed from carelessness to sudden at attention.

"Her program malfunctioned. We were just going to restraight her when she wandered off. Thank you for stopping her."

"Oi! You girls!" A police officer was behind us on a seg way? I think? Leaning back, Emily nods to something Tora said and then yells.

"HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO HURT ME!" And she runs. Of course since the only one who I think knows this city is Eliza we had to follow. How are we supposed to find out what happened to us if we can't even find Emily?


End file.
